<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever is Never Long Enough by Dlxm950</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396696">Forever is Never Long Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950'>Dlxm950</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Support, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvanas speaks at the funeral for her wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever is Never Long Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Grandfather just died and this is something I wrote to try and deal...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvanas didn’t know what to say. Words could never do justice to it all. The laughs, the smiles, the good morning kisses and good night warmth. What could she possibly say to emphasize just how much she’d lost. </p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>The words choked in her throat as she ducked her head. Tears threatening to fall as a warm hand settled on her shoulder. When she looked to her side she met to warm, if not also sad, gaze of Vereesa.  Her younger sisters face worn and long beyond her years and Sylvanas realized in that moment that it really wasn’t just her.</p><p> </p><p>Vereesa had lost her closest friend. The person she had leant on when Sylvanas was busy leading their people, who had offered her a shoulder to cry on when her family was so far, far away. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Sylvanas found the strength to look out to the crowd again and found the gazes of other suffering just like her.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin, Thrall, Tandred, Calia. </p><p> </p><p>People who had loved Jaina just as much as she had, possibly even more. People who had lost an aunt or a friend, or a sister. And in that moment the words came to her.</p><p> </p><p>So in the middle of the rain, soaping wet, maskcara running, she began her speech.</p><p> </p><p>“...Forever...forever is never long enough.” She began, her voice shaky, her hands gripping the podium till her knuckles turned white. “My time with J-...with...my time with her will never be long enough.” A hand settled on her other shoulder and she knew instinctively that it was Alleria and that thought alone gave her the strength to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Never again will I be able to kiss her in the morning or hug her in the night. Never again will I see her smile or feel her warmth. Never again will I love anyone as much as I loved her.” And she felt stronger with every word. Her tears stopped flowing and her hands released the podium. </p><p> </p><p>“But every time that happens I’ll remember. Her laughter, her love, her heart. The way she tried to make the world better no matter how many times it pushed her down. The way she loved to spite how much she lost.” And as she said that she found her daughter, resting peacefully in the arms of Alexstrasza. Her eyes closed and bright blond hair resting slightly damp against her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Forever may never be enough but eternity will offer me the chance to remember why I loved her in the first place.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>